Uma Poção Divertida
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Thaty! Quando James Potter bebe uma poção por acidente o que Sirius Black faz para se livrar de um cervo apaixonado?


Ah não! - berrou Sirius, mas já era tarde demais, James tinha pegado o suco de abóbora e bebido.

Remus olhou estranhamente para Sirius.

O que você fez naquele suco Almofadinhas? - perguntou Lupin.

Não é um suco, é uma poção e era pro Ranhoso! Agora o primeiro garoto que o Pontas ver, ele vai se apaixonar! - disse Sirius.

Remus inteligentemente saiu correndo do quarto e quando James se virou para a esquerda, Sirius ainda estava lá comicamente parado, olhando o que sem querer fez com o amigo.

Six! - gritou Pontas correndo para o amigo, que acordou do estupor e correu porta a fora descendo para o Salão Comunal.

Lily! - berrou Sirius e se escondeu atrás da ruiva, e ela o observou com expressão de confusão.

O que Sirius? - perguntou impaciente, pois Sirius a fez deixar cair os livros no chão.

Aconteceu um acidente!

Six! Porque está se escondendo de mim? - perguntou James com voz manhosa.

O que... O que você fez Sirius? - gaguejou a ruiva ao ver James parecer uma criatura muito estranha no cio.

Ele tomou a poção por engano! Agora ele está apaixonado por mim! - berrou Sirius causando risadas de todos os alunos inclusive de Lily. - Me ajude!

Corre – mandou Lily ainda se recuperando do ataque de risos. Sirius saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato, enquanto Lily se colocava na frente de James para impedi-lo de sair atrás de Sirius.

Sai da frente Evans – mandou James impaciente.

Desculpe James, mas você poderia ir comigo até a enfermaria? Eu não estou bem! - disse Lily. James a olhou desconfiadamente, mas concordou.

Enquanto caminhavam, James ficava suspirando e Lily tentando não rir. Mas por azar, no meio do caminho encontraram Sirius com um garota da Corvinal.

Sirius Black! O que você está fazendo? - Lily rapidamente convocou uma máquina fotográfica e começou a tirar fotos.

Sirius se encolheu e a garota da Corvinal olhou para os dois confusa, depois saiu rapidamente dali.

Oi Pontas – cumprimentou Sirius olhando furioso para Lily que largou a câmera.

Vamos a enfermaria Sirius? - perguntou Lily piscando o olho e Sirius entendeu.

No caminho foi bem engraçado, Sirius ia para um lado e James ia atrás, Sirius ia para o outro lado e James ia atrás também, e Lily no meio dos dois caminhava o mais devagar possível e ria muito.

A enfermeira ficou furiosa com Sirius e expulsou ele e Lily da enfermaria.

* * *

Lily estava sentada na Sala Comunal quando um James normal sentou na sua frente.

Oi Evans – Lily até levantou os olhos do livro. Ele a chamou de Evans?

Oi Potter. - Por mais incrível que seja James Potter estava envergonhado.

Eu queria agradecer... Sabe, por você me levar a enfermaria, se fosse pelo Sirius eu ainda ia estar por ai correndo atrás dele.

Lily começou a rir da careta que James fez com a idéia.

Tudo bem – disse Lily que vendo que James não ia falar mais nada voltou a atenção para o livro.

Sabe Evans... Eu achei que talvez nós podessemos tentar ser amigos... - James Potter propôs inseguro.

Acho que podemos sim, Potter – respondeu Lily sem tirar os olhos do livro, mas ficando vermelha.

Ótimo – disse James sem esconder a felicidade, deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily e saiu pela porta retrato, deixando uma Lily Evans com um sorriso bobo para trás.

* * *

_**Algum Tempo Depois**_

Sabe James? Se você não pedir logo eu desisto, ou melhor eu te mato! - disse a ruiva levantando o punho para mostrar ao moreno do que era capaz.

James riu pegando um pouco de água do lago e tocando na ruiva.

Eu preciso mesmo pedir Lily? - perguntou James ao que a ruiva respondeu com um olhar matador.

Claro! É isso que pessoas normais fazem!

Mais nós não somos normais – disse James levantando-se e pegando Lily no colo, a levantando até a escada do castelo e chamando a atenção de quase todo o colégio que estava nos jardins.

Largue-me James! - mandou Lily, batendo no moreno que a largou ao seu lado.

Já que você quer tanto isso, vamos fazer do meu jeito! - sorriu James. - Lily Evans – James aumentou a voz e uma roda se formou ao redor dos dois. - Você quer... - Lily sorria. - Se casar comigo?

Ih acho que não Pontas! - gritou Sirius ao ver a expressão chocada da ruiva que esperava um pedido de namoro.

Me casar? - murmurou Lily.

James se aproximou dela preocupado.

É, se casar Lily.

Oh! Sim! - gritou Lily pulando no pescoço do noivo, que ria feliz.

* * *

_**Após Um Ano**_

Eu quero um bolo de chocolate com folhas de menta e pedaços de laranja dentro – disse Lily para o marido que a olhou horrorizado.

Você quer é assassinar meu afilhado! - disse Sirius sentado ao lado de Lily na cozinha. - Além desse bolo ser esquisito, você pediu para o pior cozinheiro possível o fazer!

Ok, então faça o bolo Sirius – disse James entregando a colher para ele que a olhou como se ela lhe tivesse ofendido mortalmente.

Não obrigado! Amanhã eu tenho que estar relaxado para a capa da revista!

Se você falar mais uma vez dessa maldita capa de revista Almofadinhas... - ameaçou James jogando massa de bolo para tudo que é lado.

Eu acho que vocês terão uma surpresa quando lerem o jornal – disse Lily sorridente, quando entregou o jornal para os dois que por sua vez, já ficaram desconfiados.

Lily! - berraram assim que viram a foto de um James gay correndo atrás de um Sirius Black apavorado na capa do jornal.

Eu esperei tanto para isso! - disse Lily batendo palmas.

Ela se aproveita...

Que está com meu afilhado na barriga – completou Sirius.

Mas nós podemos deixá-la sem bolo Almofadinhas – sugeriu James maleficamente.

Ou sem aquele suco esquisito – sugeriu Sirius.

Ou sem os dois! - falaram juntos.

Mas se vocês me deixarem sem, vão deixar o Harry sem também – disse Lily sabendo que ia ganhar a discussão.

Eu vou para casa me recuperar dessa – disse Sirius desaparatando logo em seguida.

 Você jogou sujo dessa vez Lily - disse James indo para o outro lado da mesa.

- É? Pois eu achei muito engraçado! - disse a ruiva sorrindo, James sorriu também.

- Você vai ver agora Lily Evans! - disse a puxando para si e a beijando, depois que ela sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Thaty!!! Brigaderrima por me enxer de reviews! Eu adoro! :D

**N/B:** Cômica a fic, ri mt! xD Soh qria q fosse um poko mais longa... Reviews \\o//


End file.
